In Another Life
by BrightCrystalStar
Summary: Lucy sacrafices herself promising to Natsu that they will see each other in another life.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got bored, got inspired by tumblr fanart, then made this when I should really be finishing my math homework.**

 **Key**

Norm

 **Magic**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

"LUCY NOOO!"

"I'm sorry Natsu, but it's the only way." Natsu was trying to convince Lucy not to do the spell that would end her short life. The blonde on the other hand was using all of her strength to get up.

What is this spell you ask? It is Eternal Urano Matria. Only those were committed would be able to do it. The spell was able to rid of curses like Mavis and Zeref's in exchange for the user's life.

In the current state they were, it was almost the end of the war between Fairy Tail and The Empire, it was also so close to the end of the world. The young blond girl wanted the world to continue the way it should.

"Natsu, I'm sorry it had to end this way but-" she was cut off.

"Don't you but me Luce! There has to be another way!" Natsu didn't want to lose her, he would be failing the promise he did with her future counterpart.

"Yeah Lucy! Natsu's right! We can't have another friend die!" Happy didn't want Lucy to die again, he was scared.

"Guy's! I'm doing this weither you want me to or not!" Lucy yelled back. She clasped her hands together and said the word,

" **WITH THE POWER OF THE STARS AND PLANETS! COME ETERNAL URANO MATRIA!"** The ground began to shake. A glowing blue power began coming out of Natsu's chest, it was his demon powers.

The pink haired teen began looking at where Master Mavis and Zeref were. The both of them were across the field but Natsu could still see them. A black power was coming out of them, the curse. Both were shocked.

Natsu then looked back at his female companion, she was fading.

"LUCY!" She fell on the hard rocky ground still slowly fading. She smiled.

"Well I guess this is our last goodbye then." Tears started running on Natsu's face. Happy rushed over even more tears on his adorable face.

"Guys, you don't have to cry…."

"Lucy…."

"Don't worry."

"DON'T WORRY! YOU'RE DYING AND YOU SAY DON'T WORRY!" Her fading made her become more ghost like soon she disappeared only leaving her hair tie ribbon left.

Three days later tears were shed more than any day in history, the day of Lucy Heartfila's funeral.

* * *

 **4000 years later…**

"Get back here flame breath!"

"Never in a million years ice block!"

Two teen boy from Fairy High were chasing each other, a dark haired boy and a pink haired boy. Which only meant one thing. Natsu stole Gray's clothes from the locker room, again.

Gray was currently running around the campus only in his boxers while Natsu had his uniform in his hand. Suddenly the bell rang again. Natsu threw the clothes in the air making them go everywhere.

"See ya in class!" Yep, Gray was going to be late again.

When Natsu arrived to Mr. Macao's class and was greeted by his friend Lisanna. To understand they both stated that they were only friends and nothing more. Plus Lisanna was asexual. **(I'M SORRY LISANNA FANS BUT I COULDN'T FIND ANOTHER EXCUSE)**

"Hey Natsu!"

"Hey Lisanna, why are you so happy this morning?"

"I heard that there was a new student coming from an all girls school."

"You mean the one I heard Erza's showing around?"

"Yeah."

"Natsu!" said boy heard his name being called from the door. It was Gray.

' _Think fast.'_

"Hey Gray! You're not late this morning…"

"Yeah, Juvia's sick so I have no one to steal my clothes except you. Now for your payback."

Just as Gray was about to give Natsu payback, the bell rang. The teacher walked in the room as well as Erza, who was helping a girl with bandages around her eyes.

"Good morning class. This is our new student, please introduce yourself."

The blond girl face around with the redhead's help and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." Then a random student yelled out,

"Why are there bandages around your eyes?" Everyone then wondered the same thing.

"I had eye surgery last week."

"Oh."

"Okay, Lucy please sit next to Lisanna, Erza lead her that way." Erza nodded and leaded Lucy to her seat.

When they got there Lisanna decided to introduce herself,

"Hi, my name is Lisanna."

"Hi."

"So, where to you come from?"

"Acalypha."

"Cool-OH! This is my friend Natsu." said boy's attention the shifted to the two girls.

"Nice to meet you Natsu." Lucy smiled and Natsu smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Luigi."

* * *

 **Yep, I ended it on a joke from the show.**


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey this is Miss Author-Chan Crystal. I just wanted to remind you.**_

 **THIS IS A ONE SHOT!**

 _ **But if you want to, I can started another story continuing this story.**_

 _ **Tell me if you like that idea!**_


End file.
